Mi joven príncipe
by IsabellaDiMae
Summary: Kise Ryota es un atractivo joven millonario nacido en cuna de oro, pero es egoísta y mal educado. Cierto día Kise humilla a su padre y primos frente a la familia Midorima para escapar de una propuesta de matrimonio, pero su padre no lo dejara así, pues decide contratar a un educador para su hijo
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste, este fanfic me inspire por los dramas que me cuenta mis amigas, opiniones, criticas o quejan me cuentan soy todo oidos, gracias.

Prologo 

El nacimiento de Kise Ryota fue durante varias semanas fue la noticia que impacto a todo Japón, por ser el primogénito de la Familia Kise, lo que le otorgaba la herencia millonaria al chico. Cuando cumplió los catorce años era la joya de la belleza en todo el este de Asia, en cada portada de revista había una fotografía de él, sin duda alguna era el heredero más rico y atractivo jamás visto. Aparte sabia dominar varios deportes como el futbol, tenis, Kendo, etc. Por ello la mansión Kise tenía muchas canchas para cada deporte que practicara el joven heredero. La mansión fue construida para la comodidad de Ryota, con docenas de criadas y sirvientes para atender las necesidades del joven. Pero lo más importante es su sirviente personal que le acompañara y obedecerá cada orden que le den, y la vacante se encuentra abierta…

Esa mañana el joven Kise se levanto de mal humor, por lo cual había que ser muy prudente con cada movimiento para no disgustar al señorito, porque si eso llegaba a ocurrir estarías de patitas afuera de la mansión. Las criadas entraron a la habitación de Ryota con el desayudo recién preparado, abrieron las ventanas y sacaron algunas prendas de vestir.

-joven Kise es hora de levantarse- hablo una de las criadas siendo prudente en no levantarlo brusco. Kise se revolvió entre las sabanas, gruño pero se incorporo sentándose en la cama. Aun sin abrir sus ojos, tomo un mechón de cabello que caía en sus ojos y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Miro a la criada la cual sudo en frio, los ojos del chico podían ser el dorado del sol pero su mirar era fría y distante.

-todavía es temprano ¿Por qué me has levantado?

-una carta de su padre llego en la mañana, donde pide su presencia en la reunión de empresas a las once

-que molesto, solo me quiere para presumir, pero le daremos esa satisfacción al viejo, ¡mi ropa!

Las mucamas se pudieron en filas mostrando las prendas elegidas por el diseñador de Kise. Este las observo pero ningún conjunto le agrado "_¿Cómo es posible que no tenga nada decente que ponerme?_ En eso entro Hayakawa el mayordomo de Kise hasta que encuentren a que sería definitivo.

-Hayakawa trae el conjunto de chaqueta y bufanda Louis Vuitton, tú la empleada trae los brazaletes y pendientes Gucci, y tú los pantalones y zapatos Versace, rápido.

En menos de quince minutos Ryota estaba vestido, estaba a punto de salir cuando vio el sol brillante, molesto llamo para que le trajeran los lentes de sol blancos marca Chanel.

-¿se le ofrece algo más joven Kise?

-no…¡ah, sí! Despide a mi diseñador es un incompetente

Dicho a así el rubio salió de la mansión donde esperaba su auto. Condujo hasta el hotel donde se realizaría la reunión. Cuando entro a la sala de conferencia vio a su padre, a sus dos primos y a los integrantes del grupo Shuntoku. Kise pudo distinguir al heredero de la familia Midorima, era bastante guapo pero no era de su gusto, se sentó en su respectivo lugar sin dejar de mirar a Shintaro, que simulo cierto interés en el chico.

-valla su hijo Ryota es bastante guapo, debió sacar esa belleza de su madre…-Kise sonrió ante el cumplido, pues no tenia de otra o que, ¿acaso lanzarle el cenicero por la cabeza por estar diciendo estupideces?

-Muchas gracias señor…-respondió el rubio fingiendo timidez

-su hijo es muy bello y además educado, no podíamos pedir mejor partido para nuestro Shintaro.

Kise abrió los ojos ¿Cómo? ¿Partido? Entonces lo entendió ¿Por qué otra cosa lo llamarían? Para darle una tarjeta de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, no. Miro a su padre complacido por los halagos a su hijo, y después a sus primos, quien Miyaji era el único de esos tres idiotas que le caía más o menos bien.

-Pero señor Midorima no quiero causarle mala fama a su hijo… ya sabe por esos rumores acerca de mi- la señora Midorima sonrió complacida por la honestidad del chico.

-oh jovencito no te preocupes por eso, siempre hay malas lenguas que infunden mentiras- casi todos rieron excepto Miyaji que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su primito, quien rogo al cielo que moderara la lengua que tenía.

-Bueno en realidad… las personas que dicen aquello… están en lo cierto... y la verdad puede ser un poquito más impactante.

El padre de Kise se ahogo en su te, el grupo Shuntoku no tenían palabras, a excepción del hijo heredero.

-_"esta reunión se puso interesante"-_ Shintaro miro y aguanto una risita al ver la cara de espanto que puso el señor Kise, y por otro lado al despreocupado Ryota.

-¡Ryota¡

-padre tu me enseñaste a ser honesto y eso voy a hacer...¿recuerdas cuando te dije que fui a una sesión de fotos en Italia? bueno era mentira, me fui con un modelo Noruego al carnal de Brasil, ¡fue genial! había cualquier bailarín hasta me saque una foto. También cuando te dije que fui a la casa de Moriyama, me fui a un club nocturno donde baile como con seis tipos que no conocía y eso solo es el principio.

No había palabras para describir la expresión del padre de kise y el grupo Shuntoku, Miyaji dejo caer su cabeza en su mano, Ryota había metida la pata hondo, bien hondo.

-…!¿QUE?!

-bueno mi pasado no es relevante… ahora si me permiten tengo que salir

Ryota salió de la sala, pero a mitad de camino rompió a reír. Nunca había visto tan enojado a su padre desde que choco el auto tres veces esa misma semana o como cuando perdió el zapato de Haizaki que apareció en el tejado a la semana, ¡oh¡ fue tan divertido.

-¡Kise¡- el nombrado se dio la vuelta de mala gana encontrándose con el peli-verde Midorima Shintaro. "_valla el cuatro ojos intelectual…genial"_

-si, que se te ofrece

-tienes agallas, yo no podría hacer lo que hiciste

-¿y?- Midorima sonrió de medio lado pero no dijo nada simplemente salió del hotel y se subió a una limosina que esperaba a fuera.

-_"¿Qué se cree?"_

Kise subió a su auto y partió a todo motor, ese día estaba de muy mal humor. Moriyama le esperaba a fuera de su mansión pues supo por sus espías que los grupos Shuntoku y Kaijo querías comprometer a sus primogénitos, y de ante mano supo que Kise haría algún escándalo para librarse del matrimonio. Y tal como dijo, el auto de Ryota se estaciono fuera de su mansión. Cuando se bajo del coche a kilómetros se podía ver como refunfuñaba y pisaba fuerte, casi sacándole chispas al suelo.

-Kise ¿a que se debo tu visita?- pregunto divertido Moriyama

-cállate y dile a una de tus empleadas que traiga champaña hay que celebrar mi no-compromiso, tengo mucho que contarte…

Yoshitaka Moriyama, modelo y actor, sucesor para tomar la compañía de su padre y respectivo puesto en la mafia, y por supuesto amigo de la infancia de Kise, por lo cual no se sorprendía por los cambios de humor repentinos de Ryota y sus ocurrencia, aparte que su casa era el refugio de Kise cuando se mandaba alguna embarrada.

_-6 horas, 8 botellas y 4 cajas pañuelos después-_

-mira Moriyama, el problema de los ex, es que esos weo*** manejan información súper confidencial tuya y por ello no es llegar y cag*******

-entiendo Kise…oh…- Yoshitaka bostezo finiendo cansancio.

-pero también cuando terminas una relación, tienes que mentalizarte que se acabo y ¡se acabo¡ porque no querrás tener ex y ex al cuadrado…eh ¿estás cansado?- Moriyama se estiro y volvió a bostezar

-solo un poco…

-será mejor que me valla-dijo el rubio (tratando de) levantándose tomando su bolso y el poquito de licor que quedaba en la botella.

-¿eh? No, no te preocupes Kise estoy bien- dijo sonriendo al ver su plan funcionar.

-¡ah¡ bueno me queda un rato más

-_"!¿Por qué dije esa mierda?¡"_

_-Mansión Kise-_

-padre tranquilízate- Miyaji intento calmar a su padre inútilmente pues el pobre hombre estaba furioso, más que cuando Kise estrello el auto contra el living y destrozo los sillones recién comprados _"maldición esos sillones eran de marca" _pero dejando de lado eso, el padre de Kise estaba enojado no solo porque lo humillo frente el grupo Shuntoku, si no por la actitud del chico.

-Miyaji no puede dejar que tu primo se salga con la suya, ¡ya me ha hecho esto varias veces¡

-¿Por qué no lo mandas a una correccional a ver cómo le va?- opino el idiota de Haizaki sonriendo malévolamente.

-no, ya sé que voy a hacer, mañana comunicare a Kise su castigo de tal falta de respeto…


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por sus comentarios, perdonen la demora ._

Capitulo 1

Kise se removió entre las sabanas, estaba despierto pero no quiso abrir los ojos, le dolía la cabeza a horrores, como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza contra un tambor toda la noche, entonces recordó él, golpeo el tambor toda la noche. Después de ir a ver y bebido hasta dejar dormido a Yoshitaka, tomo su auto atentando a las consecuencias y se fue hasta el club más cercano, bailo y bebió hasta que las luces se le apagaron, cuando despertó…!oh cielos¡ ¿Qué hiso después antes de caer desmallado por la borrachera? _"a ver tranquilízate Kise ¿Qué paso después?" _Ryota abrió los ojos de golpe y al levantarse se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama. Esta vez sí se había metido en una gran pero con mayúscula GRAN lio, y el problema no era ese, que no sabía con esa exactitud lo que había hecho. El rubio miro la habitación, las paredes están pintadas con un suave tono caoba, las cortinas era movidas suavemente por la brisa que entraba por la ventana, el piso era de madera al igual que los muebles en ella, el lugar era bastante acogedor pero no había tiempo tenía que salir de allí y ver ¿Por qué y que sucedió? Kise se sentó en cama dejando caer las sabanas pero al hacerlo sintió frío en su pecho y hombros, al bajar la mirada descubrió que se encontraba desnudo, "_…NOOOOOOOOOO" _Rápido, como alma que lo lleva el diablo, tomo una manta que se encontraba en el suelo se cubrió, pero cuando se fue a levantar recordó. "_si se supone que hice lo que hice ¿con quién lo hice?_ " Ryota miro a su lado donde se había un bulto, sudo en frío, pero si realmente había hecho aquello al menos tenía que saber con quién. Tomo el cobertor y lo levanto lentamente encontrando nada, estaba solo. Sin cabecearse mucho busco su ropa que se encontraba doblada encima de una silla, cosa que no le dio importancia en ese momento. Camino despacio procurando en no hacer ruido, baja las escaleras rogando que no sonaran entonces vio la puerta y allí sus zapatos, se los puso y salió, el sol hiso doler sus ojos pero cuando pudo mirar bien vio su auto estacionado a unos pasos de él, corrió, se subió al auto y partió, tenía mucho de que pensar y recordar.

_-Mansión Kise-_

El lugar estaba agitado, cada uno de los empleados de la casa realizaba cada orden al pie de la letra, pues temprano al no ver llegar a Kise patrullas de búsqueda se lanzaron a encontrarlo, y el señor Kise mando a limpiar y a ordenar la casa, que nada se encontrara fuera de lugar. Los rumores no se hicieron de esperar se decía que llegaría alguien, los cocineros decían que serian algún senador, las mucamas algún modelo, los jardineros alguna familia adinerada. Pero nadie sabía que maquinaba la mente del señor de la casa. El teléfono de su escritorio sonó, era su mayordomo de confianza avisándole de la llegada de su "invitado".

Los pasos del recién llegado se escucharon por el pasillo, las empleadas al verle no pudieron evitar suspirar y los demás no paraban de murmurar ¿Quién era él?

El rubio dejo estacionado el auto a unas cuadras de la mansión pues lo menos que quería era dar una explicación, pretendía entrar por los jardines y subir por el árbol que daba a su ventana, para después dormir lo que quedaba del día. Hoy no tenía cabeza para pensar. Dicho y hecho entro a su habitación sin mayor problema no era la primera vez que hacia eso. Entro en el baño para darse una ducha donde dejo que el agua cálida le golpeara con su calor. Al salir se miro en el espejo no tenia marcas notables solo en el cuello, pero nada que no pudiese taparse con maquillaje. Se vistió con una polera grande y de mangas largas y un pantalón holgado y se acostó. Durmió un par de horas pretendía seguir en cama pero una mucama entro.

-joven Kise su padre le llama

Ryota no dijo nada, era de suponerse que su padre le llamara, algún castigo y reto. Suspiro se puso una bata y salió, no tenía ganas de vestirse, simplemente iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir su padre y se iría a dormir, no tenía ni ánimos de pelear. Cuando llego a la puerta, toco suavemente, escucho la voz de su padre dándole permiso para entrar, al abrir la puerta le vio sentado en su silla, este le señalo una silla donde se sentó, le miro.

-hijo…no tengo mucho que decirte pero tu comportamiento me ha disgustado de sobremanera, y no me voy a arriesgar a que cometas otra falta como esa.-suspiro cansado, miro al chico serio pero luego sonrió dejando a Kise un tanto desconcertado.- a partir de ahora serás educado por tu profesor personal Aomine Daiki y no podrás negarte o rechazarle y deberás hacer todo lo que te diga. ¿Me escuchaste? Muy bien, el es tu profesor- dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

Cuando Kise miro, pudo ver a su maestro. Era un adulto joven entre veintisiete o veintiocho moreno, de cabello negro azulado, alto más que el, tenía unos ojos fieros y una sonrisa… espera ¿Qué? ¿En que estaba pensando Kise? El de por sí ya tenía mucho en que pensar, y no necesitaba un problema más.

-padre, yo

-no, ya se ha dicho, bueno Daiki te dejo a mi hijo a tu cargo y la casa, cuida de ellos por mi- dijo parándose y golpeándole la espalda al nuevo maestro.

-por supuesto señor, déjelo en mis manos.

El silencio inundo la habitación el cual, se hiso molesto para Ryota. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Volvió a mirar al moreno, que ni siquiera se digno a verle.

-bueno Daiki, haz lo que quieras, los dos sabemos que odiamos esto así que, te pagare, te largaras y yo hare mi vida ¿de acuerdo?

-no

Fue un "no" impotente tanto, que dejo sorprendido al rubio, nunca había escuchado una voz así. Iba a responder pero Daiki volteo mirándole detenidamente, Ryota pudo sentir como aquel sujeto le recorría con la mirada, pasaron quince, veinte minutos, ya cabreado se para irse.

-no te he dado permiso para retirarte

-no necesito tu permiso-bufo molesto cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, el moreno le tomo del brazo sentándolo fácilmente en la silla.

-solo lo diré una vez, lo que yo digo tu lo haces, no eres libre de ir a donde quieras o hacer lo que se te plazca, no tienes derecho a opinar sin argumentar, y deberás llamarme Aomine sensei ¿me oíste?- este otro asintió- bien tus lecciones comienzan a las dos, te quiero vestido y se puntual

Dicho esto abrió la puerta invitándole a salir, Kise a un shockeado salio sin decir nada pero nada más al llegar a su habitación agarro el primer objeto a mano y lo aventó contrata la pared.

-¿Qué SE CREE ESE MALDITO PARA ORDENARME, A MI KISE RYOTA? NO ESTO NO SE QUEDA HACI, ME ENCARGARE DE SACARTE DE AQUÍ AUNQUE TENGA QUE SACARTE A PATADAS UUUUUY!

Ryota se vistió de lo más bien, no pensaba en quedarse con ese mal nacido, ese mismo día se iba a algún lugar fuera de Japón, pero antes de salir se coloco una pañoleta, por muy leve, la marca estaba y no quería que algún paparazi le viera y se iniciara un escándalo. _KISE RYOTA ¿CON QUIEN SE REVUELCA? _El rubio se coloco sus lentes cuando iba saliendo, dos de los guardias de su padre se interpusieron dejando desconcertado al modelo.

-pero…¿Qué les pasa?- estaba a punto de lanzarles un par de palabrotas cuando…

-nada solo cumplen mis ordenes

Aomine a pareció estaba vestido, con un par de pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sin abotonar dejando ver un poco su pecho, Kise no pudo no pensar en lo sexy que era su profesor, aun así era el enemigo.

-ahora Kise entra a la sala

Viendo que no podía hacer nada Kise entro a la sala mirando con odio a su maestro. Se sentó de mala gana en el sillón viendo de frente al otro. Pero luego bajo su mirada a la mesa de centro, donde había una caja y un, al parecer folleto.

-¿y esto?

-las instrucciones y tu uniforme, desde ahora iras al instituto Seirin, donde aprenderás a comportarte, como debes hablar, actuar, etc. Y el folleto para que veas el instituto.

-pe…pero es público- dijo horrorizado

-¿y? podrás…con suerte, tal vez hacer algún amigo ahora ve con Kobori, te enseñara lo básico para que no estés tan desorientado en tu primer día.

Dicho y hecho, Kise estuvo toda la tarde con Koji Kobori que le explico todo. Se quería morir, ¡¿Cómo que tenía que usar mismo baño?! Qué asco y ¡¿Cómo que generalmente no había papel higiénico?! Si salía vivo de eso llamado Instituto iba a matar a Aomine, o ahogarlo en la pileta era bastante profundo… Aun así en la noche solo se dejo caer en la cama, y pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin querer se toco el cuello donde estaba esa marca, se sonrojo. Era verdad ya no era virgen pero ¿eso importaba?, bueno tal vez un poco, pero lo que sentía era que lo hiso inconscientemente. Dándole vueltas y vueltas a eso se quedo dormido.

_-6 A.M mansión Kise-_

Ryota dormía plácidamente en su cama, no tenía intenciones de ir al Instituto. Una de sus empleadas entro e intento levantarlo pero este solo le bravo para que se largara, luego entro otra, lo mismo, y la cuarta le grito que la despediría la cual salió llorando, cuando entro la quinta Kise le iba a gritar lo mismo y peor, pero tal fue su sorpresa que no le permitió reaccionar, cuando Daiki tomo el colchón y le dio la vuelta votando al rubio.

-levántate tu clase es a las ocho estas quince minutos atrasado y te los voy a contar, ahora discúlpate con las chicas.

Ryota estaba enojado, no, más. Estaba furioso, iba a matar a ese loco que se metió en su vida sin permiso. Espero a que entraran sus sirvientes para vestirles pero nada.

-¿Qué esperas? Vístete ahora o que ¿también tengo que enseñar a cómo vestirte?

Sin querer no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Qué se creía ese seso apestoso? Sin más se vistió con el uniforme, valla que era horrible. Pantalones cuadrille cafés, camisa blanca, chaleco gris y bléiser negro, gracias al cielo podía ir con cualquier zapato, así que escogió unos tenis blancos. Ya en la sala Daiki le miro y rio suavemente, Kise volvió a sonrojarse pero se pego una cachetada cuando el moreno se volteo, aun así Kobori le vio, dejando caer una gotita de desconcierto.

-bien voy a ignorar esas…Zapatillas, ten tu cronograma. A las 8.15 tienes ciencias, a las 9.45 tienes un receso, hasta las 10.15 donde comienza tu clase de historia en el tercer piso. Ahí te dirán donde son tus clases, bien puedes irte.

Y así comienza su primer día de instituto Kise, que no pudo evitar patear el asiento del conductor, quien no tenía ninguna culpa. Cuando llego quedo asombrado por la estructura del lugar era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, y aparte la cantidad de plebeyos. Suspiro y se bajo del auto.


End file.
